Remorseful revenge
by powerstaark
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of the Weeping Angel that permanently separated the Doctor from Rory and Amy at the end of The Angels Take Manhattan.


The Weeping Angel sensed it. She was not in Manhattan but she could hear the screams of her fellow Weeping Angels as they perished. There was a flash of light in front of her and four people appeared. The Weeping Angel watched as one, a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie, babbled to a red haired woman and a man with a rather large nose. The Weeping Angel saw a blue police box with a blonde haired woman who looked older than the others beside it.

The man in the jacket and bow tie was hugging the two people while the blonde woman stood beside the police box. The Weeping Angel overheard snatches of the man's words as he explained what had happened and her eyes narrowed in anger as she realised that these people were responsible for the deaths of so many of her kind. She darted into the graveyard sneaking towards the man with the large nose.

"Amy this man has the same name as me," he said pointing to a grave. The red haired woman, obviously Amy, looked at the stone and the angry Weeping Angel pounced. One moment Rory Arthur Williams (the Weeping Angel had read the name on the gravestone) was there and the next he was gone and a Weeping Angel was standing in his place, glaring at Amy who called for the Doctor. The man in the bow tie and the blonde woman darted out of the police box.

The Weeping Angel kept glaring at Amy while the woman was looking at her, although Amy was clever enough to not look her directly in the eye. Amy had the idea of allowing the Weeping Angel to touch her and send her to be with Rory. The Doctor pleaded with her not to go and the Angel watched Amy get more and more distressed. The only one who seemed relatively calm was the woman that Amy had called Melody and even she was trembling with grief, although she tried not to show it as she spoke to Amy. The Weeping Angel was shocked to learn that the younger looking woman was actually her mother.

The Weeping Angel had been angry when she went into the graveyard but as she watched she realised that her actions had a huge effect on all the people standing in front of her. She wanted to feel triumphant but she couldn't; instead she began to feel remorse. Yes these people had killed many of her kind but most likely those other Weeping Angels deserved it; the Angel knew how vicious and cruel her species could be. She had been there when the Statue of Liberty organised the "farm" in Manhattan but had left, wanting no part in such a cruel way of feeding. She had to feed to survive but trapping people in a frightening hotel for the rest of their lives just so the Angels could have a feast was just too cruel in her opinion.

The women agreed that Amy's choice to allow the Angel to touch her was the right one. The Doctor desperately disagreed and tried to get Amy to return to the TARDIS. The Weeping Angel watched with a growing sense of guilt as Amy said goodbye to the Doctor and Melody. The Angel decided that she would send Amy to be with Rory; she regretted her rash decision to ambush the man, even if he had killed other members of her kind, but she couldn't reverse what she'd done. The least she could do was make sure Amy was reunited with him.

"Raggedy man..." Amy said and then turned away from the Angel, who gave her enough time to say two syllables, "Goodbye." Then the Angel tapped her on the shoulder and focused, making sure that Amy was returned to the same time she had sent Rory to.

"No!" the Doctor cried and broke down, collapsing onto the ground in grief. The Angel couldn't attack him because Melody was still looking at her, but even if she could strike, the Angel decided that she didn't want to attack the Doctor or Melody. She had reunited Amy with Rory and that was enough.

The Weeping Angel watched sadly as the Doctor and Melody went into the TARDIS. Melody was supporting the Doctor whispering to him. There was a second where she glanced down at him. The Angel used that second to dart away to the edge of the graveyard. She looked back at the police box as the doors closed and then covered her eyes. Ironically, Weeping Angels were actually unable to weep, but this Weeping Angel wished that she did have that ability right now. She had never been as vicious as the rest of her kind and her actions had caused her more remorse than she had expected to feel.

The Weeping Angel stood on the edge of the graveyard and promised herself that she would look after the graves, especially Amy and Rory's grave. She would make sure nobody disturbed the bodies buried in the cemetery. Instead of the Lonely Assassin, she decided to think of herself as the Protector of the Dead.


End file.
